Ariana's Legacy
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: Life was not kind to Ariana Dumbledore. Maybe, if life had been kind, then she would have been like Luna Lovegood. But now all she can do is wait, watch and pray that Luna will pull out of life, just like she didn't. Written for Ancient Runes, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments).


**Wow, three updates in one day? I'm on a roll. This is another for Hogwarts, everyone. Ancient Runes.**

**My task was to write about the Dumbledore family. I will say this now, they are only briefly touched upon, but they are in here. Well, Ariana is. And a book is. **

**I also had Luna, "TAKE COVER!" and Sectumsempra. **

**A little bit weird, but then again, Luna.**

Ariana's Legacy

It wasn't everyday that Luna found herself in the middle of the Prefects bathroom.

She herself wasn't a Prefect (who would want the strange, dreamy Lovegood girl as a Prefect? Certainly not Roger Davies…), but Luna had an uncanny ability for… well, _finding _things.

"Hmm…" She thought, as she looked around the lavish bathroom, inwardly snorting at the gaudy drapings and hangings. Naturally, she didn't snort out loud, as that thought wasn't one anyone else would be interested in.

But, in her mind, she also worried.

Luna worried about her father (was he getting enough sleep? Was he on top of the Quibbler updates still?), she worried that Ginny was still worried about her father even though Mr Weasley had apparently been safe since Christmas Day, and it was nearing February. She worried about where her shoes had been going (Cho Chang always giggled when Luna voiced these questions in the common room) and whether the Thestrals were okay (Luna hadn't had enough time to go and check on them of late).

But, she never voiced these worries (or snorts) aloud.

"Take cover!" Someone yelled from the taps, and Luna ducked gracefully, as a stream of boiling water erupted from the bubbling bathtub.

But, being more careful about who she talked to (Daddy and her had had a serious talk about that, especially since Rita Skeeter disappeared), Luna didn't call out, or make any audible sound. She just looked around, adjusted her SpectreSpecs that were perched on the end of her nose, and sat down carefully on the edge of the bathtub.

"Looney Lovegood?" Luna looked up, to see the familiar figure of Peeves the Poltergeist floating in the probably now lukewarm bathwater. "Ooh, it's LOONEY LOONEY LOVEGOOD! Taking a midnight bath LOOOOONEY?"

Luna shook her head deftly, and smiled dreamily at Peeves. "Your head is full of Nargles." She said knowledgeably, nodding and pressing the SpectreSpecs to the rim of her nose.

"LOONEY LOVEGOOD'S LOOOONEY!" Peeves yelled enthusiastically, sending another boiling-hot jet of water spiralling out of the bathwater.

"That's not very smart, is it?" Luna asked, taking the book that she had lent from the library out of her bag and opening it, wisely keeping it away from Peeves and his jets of hot bathwater. "You've been using that nickname for three years now. I heard a funny word the other day. Try 'Sectumsempra'. That's a better nickname."

Peeves was close to speechless for a few moments, before he stuck his tongue out and blew a wet raspberry at Luna, who just ignored him. With a splash, he was gone, and Luna looked up again.

The book she was holding was large, and accounted for pretty much all of the weight contained in her bag. Madam Pince would probably have hated to give it out to anyone, it being such and old and delicate book, but Luna had always been on the good side of the stern librarian, and she had hardly batted an eyelid when Luna had asked if she could take the book that she was holding out.

It was an aspect of Wizarding History that she was incredibly interested in, and was probably pretty topical considering the current circumstances that Harry had warned the DA about. Held in her hands was _A Guide To Wizarding Genealogy_, and it was most probably priceless.

Luna knew this, so she held it gingerly away from the bathtub and quietly began to read. She skimmed the contents, before one surname drew her attention.

_The Dumbledore Family Tree_.

As any rational person would, Luna made the connection to her Headmaster, and quirked a single eyebrow. She let it drift down rather soon, however, as a quirked eyebrow must mean that the Nargles were especially abundant around this area.

Far away, in the place some call 'Heaven' and others call 'The End', Ariana Dumbledore smiled down on the girl that represented who she might have became, if life had been fair, and nodded.


End file.
